


Understanding love (and lobsters)

by Two_Divided_by_Zero



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack-ish, Gen, M/M, Phone drabble, Un-beta'd as heck, Yusuke and his lobsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Divided_by_Zero/pseuds/Two_Divided_by_Zero
Summary: Futaba is skeptical that their profits are being split evenly. Yusuke and his lobsters are a major point of discussion.





	Understanding love (and lobsters)

**Author's Note:**

> Phone drabble 2  
> Still taking requests  
> Slightly cranky  
> Oh inspiration, you continue to allude me.  
> Please make requests for drabble?  
> I didn't even proofread so I apologize for glaring mistakes

Honestly, was a certain...concern beginning to fester amongst the Phantom Thieves. As Iwai handed over the profits of their latest raid (which even their leader was a little leery of asking what he needed them for), Akira handed the cash over to Futaba. Truly a genius in every sense, the girl could count cash and verify that they had received the correct amount almost instantly. With a quick nod, Akira offered a quick ‘thanks’ before shuffling his honorary sister out with as little attention,as possible.

Once they were safely in the alley (ha, safe alley where an invisible door to another dimension existed), Futaba turned an,accusing glare on him.

It would likely be much most intimidating if she weren't a full head shorter than him. I  
As it was, she merely looked like an upset child who was denied ice cream,before dinner. “Joker.”

Ahh, he knew exactly what was was coming. “‘Joker?’ Oh my, am I in trouble?”

He dodged a quick punch to the gut, not that it would've hurt that much; the life of a shut in wasn't exactly the basis for a powerhouse. “Don't you give me that sass, you know exactly what, I'm going to say!”

“Necronomicon is your persona, not no-oof!”

 _Darn little girls with their bony little knuckles. That combined with a precise hit directly to the rib cage **hurt**_.

Futaba subtly rubbed her hand, which was no doubt sore from the punch. Served her right.

“I thought we agreed to splitting profits evenly, Joker.”

“Well, ma'am, considering I had you run the numbers….”

Akira actually froze mid stride from the icy glare she shot him. “you and I both know my,math is flawless. What isn't, Joker, is that you,aren't being honest.”

“I don't know what you're saying,” he responded flippantly before shooting a man,across the street a quick glare. Blood was never a factor; Akira would protect his honorary sister from any,and all creepers.

Oblivious to her companion, Futaba continued walking towards the train station. “Tell me honestly then that you are taking your share.”

Ooo, busted. At least it was a small blessing Morgana was off cuddling,up to Haru for the day. He didn't think he could deal with the niggling, prying voice of “ooo, Joker what are you doing?”

Futaba was a reasonable brilliant girl. Maybe he could appeal to reason? “Futaba-”

“It’s for Inari, isn't it?” she hummed before stuffing her foot on the pavement. “You know you're just delaying natural selection, right?”

“Natural selection implies that he isn't fit to survive on his own.”

She levelled him with a look that suggested yes, that is exactly what she meant. “He'd sooner buy food for his children than himself.”

Without missing a beat, Akira retorted with, “that's generally considered the mark of a good parent. I, for one,encourage this maternal instinct.”

“They're **lobsters**.”

“He loves them,” Akira replied, significantly more subdued this time. 

Futaba sighed before bumping shoulders with Akira. “Does he know how much this bothers you?”

“No,” he insisted, “and he never will.”

“But-”

“Yusuke...Yusuke spent his entire life in unnecessary poverty.” It hurt to consider, god did it hurt. The worst part was that the boy himself grew up like this; he only ever knee abuse.

“The Phantom Thieves gave Fox a home,” Akira murmured, “friends, an income…. When,he was homeless, he had people he could go to ask for help. Living like that…it’s impossible to take care of yourself, much less someone else….”

Without asking, Futaba reached out and hooked their arms together. “He's got you, now. Isn't that…?”

(The unspoken “enough” hung heavy in the air.)

“He tells them he loves them.”

“....”

“At first, I was jealous,” Akira chuckled in self-deprecation, “he was so quick to love them but showing affection toward me was like squeezing water from a rock.”

He chuckled, gently guiding Futaba over to buy some aojiru for the trip. She grimaced at the foul taste, but continued to listen.

“Yusuke… has never had anyone depend on him. Yusuke has never been able to **afford** anyone depending on him. I don't even know if lobsters can show love… but they depend on him and that dependence makes him happy.”

“Poor Stockholm syndrome lobsters…”

“I love him, Futaba.”

Bitter aojiru splattered against the floor of the station as Futaba gagged a little on her drink. Even as she hacked and coughed, she maintained an incredulous look. “Lo-”

She choked more, to which Akira just rubbed her back until the coughing settled. He also glared at anyone who dared shoot her an odd look.

Once she could breathe regularly normally again, Futaba stepped back to put her hands on her hips. “You love Inari? Really?”

Going for a more casual approach, Akira shrugged. “What can I say? I'm a sucker for tall, dark and tragic.”

“Oh my god, he has pet lobsters.”

“They make him happy and part of being in love is wanting someone to be happy.”

“He spends his money on paint and his pets and wonders why he's starving.”

“Good thing I've been,giving my share to him.”

“Y-your?!”She sputtered, “you're giving him your share?!”

“I love him.” And that's really all there was to it.

“W-well…” Futaba fidgeted with her headphones, clearly uncomfortable with something.

Akira smiled. “He loves me too, in case you were wondering.”

The girl flushed the same shade as her hair before scoffing. “Gross, I didn't think fox spirits even knew how to love.”

“There's a lot of things you don't know about him. In fact, I think there's a lot of things people don't really understand about him….”

Before the mood got too heavy, Futaba began to drag Akira in the opposite direction of their platform. “Futaba?”

“What do lobsters even eat? Stupid Inari, I bet we have to find some speciality pet store closer to Kosei. Maybe we can pick his scrawny butt up some actual food at the grocery store while we're there.”

“....Futaba, thank you.”

“Preorders open for limited edition Featherman Neo figures next week. I expect at least black and red.”

Akira chuckled. “Black and red, got it.”

“Good, now let's feed your stupid boyfriend and his stupid pets."


End file.
